Yellow Butterfly
by My Silent Whispers
Summary: ToxicMemory's one-shot contest entry: Tragedy..Two little kids..one river..and because of that river, it took her away..."Ikuto! Help!" she screamed. I turned around."Amu? NO!" I ran over to the river's edge but it was too late. She was gone. One-shot..!


**xxToxicMemoryxx's one-shot contest entry: Tragedy  
**

**Me: Haii~ I'm gonna try my best on this Tragedy uno-shot for xxToxicMemoryxx...Ehh, I lied. I have to work on my other stories so I'm not gonna really try but I'll try..kinda. So, Imma doing Tragedy, as yuu can read...So yahh, try to at least enjoy..Oh and my inspiration for this story is "Yellow Butterfly" by Meg and Dia. I just don't wanna put the lyrics in this so yeah. Oh and Ikuto's POV.  
**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters or "Yellow Butterfly" by Meg and Dia.  
**

* * *

**_Summary:_** _ToxicMemory's one-shot contest entry: Tragedy..Two little kids..one river..and because of that river, it took her away..."Ikuto! Help!" she screamed. I turned around."Amu? NO!" I ran over to the river's edge but it was too late. She was gone._

* * *

I was walking by the park today to visit you when I noticed something. Butterflies. Yellow butterflies. It reminds me of you because you loved them so much.

So much pain. Agony. Despair. I wish I could be with you. And I wish you could be with me. But I can't and you can't. It's all because of that day. That one little day. I miss you so much. I remember it so clearly.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Ikuto-kun! Let's go to the park! Pleeeease?" a five year old, carnation pinkette had said, her honey-golden eyes, sparkling. _

_I sighed my seven year old sigh and ran my hand through my navy, blue hair. "Okay Amu, but only if you promise to try to be near me and don't wander off. Okay?"_

_"Kay! 'Sides, I'm turning six in three days!" she responded and grabbed my hand and we left._

_XxXxXxX_

_It was quite nice when we got there. The sun was out slightly, hiding behind some clouds, shining on the river, making it sparkle. There was a slight breeze, making the flowers and trees sway, and the flower petals and autumn leaves were dancing in the air. And only we were there so it was calm, yet also moody._

_"Let's play hide-and-seek, Ikuto!" Amu said, her voice filled with excitement. _

_"Ok Amu. I'll go count," I had said and sat down in the field. Wow. There were so many butterflies. Yellow butterflies. Then, I closed my eyes and started to count. _

_"One..two..three..four..five..six..seven..eight..nine..ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled. Then, I heard the a splash._

_"Ikuto! Help!" Amu had screamed._

_I turned around."Amu? NO!" I ran over to the river's edge but it was too late. She was gone. I dove into the water to try and save her. After minutes, I found her and pulled her up with all my seven year old strength. I checked her pulse. It was cold. No beating. _

_"A-amu?" I choke out, my indigo eyes widened in fear. No answer. I did CPR. Nothing. I soon realized something. She was dead. Nothing could bring her back alive. _

_"AMU!" I cried out and collapsed next to her. Then, I started to cry. I lost Amu. She died because of me. I didn't go fast enough to save her. But I never got to tell her one thing: _

_I love you._

_I cried some more, then sat up, and turned to Amu's motionless, dead body.  
_

_"Amu, I know I never told you this before but I love you!" I screamed out and kissed her on her cheek. After a few more tears, I got up and ran to somebody for help. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

That day was the most depressing day of my life. That was ten years ago. I'm now seventeen years old and it's September. Today felt exactly like the day you died. The breeze blew through my navy, blue hair as I walk into the park and go straight to your gravestone. On it was engraved:

**_Amu Hinamori_**

**_September 24th, 1997-September 21st, 2003_**

**_Died of drowning._**

**_Great daughter, wonderful big sister, good granddaughter, great niece, wonderful friend, great best friend._**

I sat down next to it and silently cried a few tears. I could still hear that scream. _"Ikuto! Help!"_ The pain was just to much for me to bear. I couldn't take it anymore. Finally, I decided something.

I hopped into my car and drove down to the lake. "Amu..I love you.." I said and drove right through the water. Dark, blue water engulfed me and after a minute, I started to see black. Then, I woke up in a white room, or so I thought, woke up because in the room was....Amu. That means that I'm not awake after all.

"A-amu, is that really you?" I choked out.

She nodded. It _was_ her. She still looked the same. Her rose, pink hair that framed her porcelain face and her honey-golden eyes shone brightly. "Ikuto, I missed you so much."

"I miss you, too. But, why are you here? Do you like heaven?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

She looked sad, then smiled sadly. "I didn't go yet."

"But why? It's been ten years and you didn't go yet?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't go because I knew of the pain you've been through. I wanted to talk to you one last ti8me before I go," she said quietly, then continued. "I also wanted to say something else...I love you.."

My eyes widened. Who knew all this time she loved me, too. I smiled and slowly walked over to her until I was two inches apart from her. I look down at her beautiful face and said "I love you, too.." and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and after a few seconds, we pulled apart. Then, there was a bright flash and an angel came. She had pale skin, long, snow white hair and Amu's color eyes, except darker. She was also wearing a dress.

"Hello there. My name is Satomi Hazuki. Amu Hinamori, it's time," the angel said. She then looked at me as if she knew something, then looked at Amu and held out her hand.

Amu smiled and looked at me. "Bye Ikuto. My time has come. I will see you soon, but not too soon, and once you are in heaven with me, we will talk about butterflies." And with that, she took the angel's hand and with another bright flash, they were gone. _She_ was gone.

I stood there in the white room for a long time until suddenly, I hear voices. It sounded far away. The white room slowly disappears as the voices get louder. Finally, I open my eyes and see my mom, dad, sister, and friends. They had tear-stained faces and puffy, red eyes.

"W-what happened?" I asked and they looked up.

"IKUTO!" they all said, which made me flinched. They all started hugging me and talking about how a stranger with snow-white hair and amber eyes found me in the lake and how I was in a coma for three months and how they missed me. Then, they slowly left because visiting hours was over.

I look out the window and saw that it was snowing. The moon was out and shone on the snow, making it twinkle. I thought about what everyone said about the girl that saved me. Was it possible that the girl was the angel? I'll ask when I go to heaven one day to be with Amu.

And that's the second thing I'll do because the first thing I'm going to do is that I'm going to talk about butterflies with Amu. Yellow butterflies to be exact.

* * *

**Me: I'm done..I liked it near the beginning, then it started to go downhill so yeah. Hope you like it xxToxicMemoryxx! I also realized there was some romance in there so don't mind please.**

**Later and the pic of the angel is on my profile!**


End file.
